DM-14 Generate Gear
|Translation = Generate Gear Reincarnation Saga |Gallery = DM-14 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dm14 |Release = June 25, 2005 |Next = DM-15 Secret of Hidden Gear |Previous = DM-13 Eternal Phoenix |Block = Reincarnation Saga |Icon = }} Generate Gear is the 14th booster pack in the OCG. Details It introduces the Cross Gear card type and its support and anti-support, creatures and cards that cause either themselves or other creatures to lose power, and enhanced support for decks that specialize in only one civilization. It also introduces a creature that can Win All Battles. Shobu, Bolberg Cross Dragon and Final Dragarmor are featured on the pack's cover artwork. Keywords This set introduces the following keyword; *Metamorph *Saver Contents *S1/S10 Marshias, Spirit of the Sun *S2/S10 Glorious Heaven's Arm *S3/S10 Crystal Zweilancer *S4/S10 Emerald Mist *S5/S10 Dorballom, Lord of Demons *S6/S10 Diablost, the Shady General *S7/S10 Bolberg Cross Dragon *S8/S10 Final Dragarmor *S9/S10 Messiah, the Battlemaster *S10/S10 Powered Stallion *1/110 Elupheus, Lord of Spirits *2/110 Melania, Channeler of Suns *3/110 Wave Crawler *4/110 Dione *5/110 Endless Puppet, Lord of Magic *6/110 Necrodragon Zanjibar *7/110 Howlsk, the Gigantic Avatar *8/110 Mega Assault Wyvern *9/110 Terradragon Magragran *10/110 Shaman Totem *11/110 Dominica, Channeler of Suns *12/110 Moritz, the Spydroid *13/110 Cabalt, the Patroller *14/110 Mestapo, the Patroller *15/110 Apocalypse Day *16/110 Get Ready *17/110 Aqua Officer *18/110 Salvage Cluster *19/110 Trident Tower Lunatron *20/110 Dejiron *21/110 Triple Brain *22/110 Typhoon Bazooka *23/110 Bangren, Ancient Arhat *24/110 Leila, Butterfly Shogun of Death *25/110 Wrangle, the Hidden Heretic *26/110 Gummer, Assassination Doll *27/110 Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation *28/110 Demonic Protector *29/110 Crimson Back Dragon *30/110 Screwhead Lizard *31/110 Dynamite Peak *32/110 Metal Cook, the Exploding Flame Chef *33/110 Nomad Warrior El Gigio *34/110 Hell's Scrapper *35/110 Snipe Bug *36/110 Broken Horn, the Barricading *37/110 Innocent, the Invoked *38/110 Quick Avocado *39/110 Mirumeru, the Love Fairy *40/110 Evolution Blueprint *41/110 Irvine, the Spydroid *42/110 Parshia, the Explorer *43/110 Regi Pael, Purple Shrine Guardian *44/110 Milkyway, Spectral Knight *45/110 Glory Stone *46/110 Shining Defense *47/110 Starbase Lunatron *48/110 Nostalgia Fish *49/110 Brutal Revenger *50/110 Pattern Egg *51/110 Deep Juggler *52/110 Spiral Aura *53/110 Gigaroaster *54/110 Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness *55/110 Gyasuka, the Malicious Madman *56/110 Tragic Swamp *57/110 Ghost Punish *58/110 Hell Double Claw *59/110 Zyler's Lighter *60/110 Chitta Peloru *61/110 Brock, the Screw Soldier *62/110 Drill Bowgun *63/110 Cannonball Sling *64/110 Crimson Rifle *65/110 Cyclone Totem *66/110 Fury Totem *67/110 Cloud Mayfly *68/110 Mind Capture *69/110 Faerie Gift *70/110 Neo Sledgehammer *71/110 Glasya, Channeler of Suns *72/110 Rentia, the Explorer *73/110 Rias, Vizier of Recovery *74/110 Malta, the Oracle *75/110 Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain *76/110 Cubela, the Oracle *77/110 Martial Law *78/110 Reverse Armor *79/110 Photon Lunatron *80/110 Dolunka *81/110 Rosa Rossa *82/110 Aqua Spy *83/110 Crescent Anemone *84/110 Warp Rifle *85/110 Spiritual Water *86/110 Invisible Suit *87/110 Delorin, the Hidden Surprise *88/110 Telescope Horn *89/110 Automobile Man *90/110 Western Barrel, Shadow of Riots *91/110 Bloody Cymbal *92/110 Balor, Lifesaving Doll *93/110 Toxic Vibe *94/110 Quake Staff *95/110 Crash Lizard *96/110 Gankloak's Magnifying Glass *97/110 Explosion Lizard *98/110 Rugeeza, Assault Soldier *99/110 Pyuzero, Prince of the South Wind *100/110 Branca, Protection Soldier *101/110 Twin Turbo *102/110 Fire Blade *103/110 Surprise Totem *104/110 Brave Bell *105/110 Yuuki, the Invoked *106/110 Dreaming Moon Knife *107/110 Malulu, Fairy of the Snowy Valley *108/110 Raging Bamboo *109/110 Seventh Tower *110/110 Emerald Claw Gallery Trivia *Introduces 5 new races, one for each civilization. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs